poderá o amor virar ódio?
by Renata B e C
Summary: bella swan uma rapariga irritante e estranha para ele edward cullen o ser mais estupido e insignificante a face da terra para ela poderá o odio virar amor?
1. Chapter 1

-TRIIIIM

-AHHHHHHHHHHH -caí da cama abaixo isto é injusto

-**aiii a minha cabeça tu não tens cuidado?**

ignorei Isa porque é que alice não me acordou?

**-aloooo alice foi dormir em casa dos cullen dhaaaaaa**

**-**a pois é... eu não fui porque tinha muitos trabalhos e...

**-EU SEIIII eu sou a tua vozinha interior sei de tudo**

- nao grites eu não sou mouca e... OMG estou atrasada

corri para o banheiro tomei duche rapido vesti minha calça preta uma camisola do mickey

**-mickey OMG por favor veste uma camisola de...l**

-calou eu é que sei

continuando calçei minhas alss -tars lavei os dentes

**-mentira tu não lavas os dentes e cheiraas malll rsrsrrs**

-não te esqueças que eu sou tu e tu és eu

**-**** CHEIRAS MELHOR DO QUE O BARAKA OBAMA **

-okok

escovei o cabelo pequei meu casako de cabedal a minha mochila e corri escada abaixo

nem tomei o pequeno -almoço encontrei meu pai na sala corri ate la dei -lhe um beijo e disse adeus

fechei a porta de casa e corri para o meu BMW **(N/A:gente estava farta da picape)**

que me fora oferecido pela minha mae quando completei 18 anos

procurei a chave entrei e saí cantando peneu

cheguei ao estacionamento e ja nao estava la ninguem estacionei o carro na primeira vaga que vi e corri para a sala

bati a porta e entrei

-Pos...posso entrar? -perguntei tentanto recuperar folego

- outra vez atrasada? que seja a ultima vez- por sorte era o stor de trignometria wilsson

Assenti indo me sentar na minha carteira.

que por minha PIOR sorte era a beira de Edward cullen o mulherengo da escola

**-por tua melhor sorte se eu fosse tu..**

- MAS TU ES EU!-respondi irritada e ups.. a sala enteira olhava para mim edward tentava segurar o riso

-Senhorita swan quer partilhar algo á turma? -perguntu o stor

-na... nao- responde gagejando devido a vergonha que passei

-entao preste atençao á aula

-Sim

**-RSRSRS**

só entao me lembrei

-porque é que vôce nao me disse que podia-mos falar por penssamentos ?

**-é mais divertido ver a sua desgraçaa hahah**

-AH SUA...

-Isabella?

-QUE É? -so depois me toquei e vi com quem estava falando e encarei um professor vermelho de raiva

-que é? isso é maneira de falar comiga? depois das aulas detençao -disse irritado

-sim senhor- disse me afundando na cadeira

o resto da aula passou rapido quando tocou arrumei as minhas coisas rapidamente e corri para o refeitorio para me encontrar com o pessoal

-E aí pessoal?

-senta aí bella.-disse jazz

-BELLA BILLINHA ABELINHA MELINHA espera isto rimou? -perguntou emmet com cara de burro

**-ele não faz a cara ele é burro **

-CONCORDO

-concorda o que bella?-perguntou alice tentando segurar o riso

-nada nada -disse suspirando esta isa me da cabo dos nervos

**-rsrsrsr**

-ARGH

-e entao como foi aula?-perguntou rose

- no fim das aulas tenhp de cumprir uma detençao

-porque?-rose

-porque?-alice

-porque?-angela que ate agora nao falara

-porque?-jazz

-BEM FEITA!-EMMET

todos olharam para ele

-que é? tenho de dizer algo diferente...

-continuando ...-deu o toque de ir para dentro

-eu depois digovos ate logo

-XAU

corri para minha proxima aula

o resto das aulas correram normalmente ate que deu o toque da ultima isso significava detençao

argh fui andando no passo mais lento que conssegui ate chegar a uma porta que dizia

**Detençao**

tomei coragem e entrei mas não era o que estava a espera de ver que eu vi

**-fodeu **

-fodeu mesmo isa.

**(N/R:****e aí? gostaram? suspansse =) é assim eu estou precisando de uma capa para esta fique quem me quiser ajudar eu agradecia vou postar amanha ou depois de manha =) enjoy adorovos beijos)**


	2. Chapter 2

No capítulo anterior...

O resto das aulas correram normalmente, até que deu o toque da última isso significava Detençao ARGH.

Fui andando no passo mais lento que conssegui, até chegar á porta onde dizia

_**Detenção**_

tomei coragem e abri a porta- Fiquei estatica com o que ví

**-fodeu-**

-fodeu mesmo Isa

_**Capitulo 3 **_

OMG o que era isto?

**-ajudei-meeeeeeeeeee**

- menina vai ficar a porta?-disse a..a...a... coisa cuspindo enquando falava .

não aguentei e parti-me a rir

-RSRSRSRS

**-RSRSRSRS**

**-** hahahah -espera esta não sou eu nem a isa é a coisa

-de que se tá a rir? -perguntei serrando os olhos

- Não sei diz-me tu eu ri-me porque tu te riste- disse ela como se isso fosse óbvio

Percebi logo que estas 2 horas seriam longas

**2 LONGAS horas depois**

- parece que está na hora de eu ir- disse á coisa que cujo o nome era Maria Alfreda

**- YUPIIII já não era sem tempo**

- -.-

- **que foi? mulher chata ainda para mais o nome jasusa o nome nao s...**

-cala-te

**- Afreda já viu isso maria al...**

-CALA-TEEEEEEEE -disse eu agora em voz  
alta

- NÃOOOOOOO ninguem me amaaaaaaa - disse a coisa saindo correndo

**-Não olhe assim para mim eu não tive culpa **

**-ninguem esta olhando para sí**

**- ah ok... ta...**

saí da sala indo para o estacionamento que por hora a se encontrava vazio pois a detençao fora mesmo quando as aulas tinham acabado entrei no meu carro e partí rumo a casa

quando entrei ví meu pai olhando a tv com lagrimas rolando pelos seu olhos castanhos

**(N/A:ouçam ao som de : Evanescese my immortal)**

**em directo do local do acidente o võo 304 cujo o seu destino era washiton teve problemas e acabou caindo **

**até agora não á sobreviventes...**

não ouvi mais nada e entrei na inconcsiencia.

**(N/R:espero que gostem comentem amo-vos)**


	3. Chapter 3

No capítulo anterior...

O resto das aulas correram normalmente, até que deu o toque da última isso significava Detençao ARGH.

Fui andando no passo mais lento que conssegui, até chegar á porta onde dizia

_**Detenção**_

tomei coragem e abri a porta- Fiquei estatica com o que ví

**-fodeu-**

-fodeu mesmo Isa

_**Capitulo 3 **_

OMG o que era isto?

**-ajudei-meeeeeeeeeee**

- menina vai ficar a porta?-disse a..a...a... coisa cuspindo enquando falava .

não aguentei e parti-me a rir

-RSRSRSRS

**-RSRSRSRS**

**-** hahahah -espera esta não sou eu nem a isa é a coisa

-de que se tá a rir? -perguntei serrando os olhos

- Não sei diz-me tu eu ri-me porque tu te riste- disse ela como se isso fosse óbvio

Percebi logo que estas 2 horas seriam longas

**2 LONGAS horas depois**

- parece que está na hora de eu ir- disse á coisa que cujo o nome era Maria Alfreda

**- YUPIIII já não era sem tempo**

- -.-

- **que foi? mulher chata ainda para mais o nome jasusa o nome nao s...**

-cala-te

**- Afreda já viu isso maria al...**

-CALA-TEEEEEEEE -disse eu agora em voz  
alta

- NÃOOOOOOO ninguem me amaaaaaaa - disse a coisa saindo correndo

**-Não olhe assim para mim eu não tive culpa **

**-ninguem esta olhando para sí**

**- ah ok... ta...**

saí da sala indo para o estacionamento que por hora a se encontrava vazio pois a detençao fora mesmo quando as aulas tinham acabado entrei no meu carro e partí rumo a casa

quando entrei ví meu pai olhando a tv com lagrimas rolando pelos seu olhos castanhos

**(N/A:ouçam ao som de : Evanescese my immortal)**

**em directo do local do acidente o võo 304 cujo o seu destino era washiton teve problemas e acabou caindo **

**até agora não á sobreviventes...**

não ouvi mais nada e entrei na inconcsiencia.

**(N/R:espero que gostem comentem amo-vos)**


End file.
